Forget and Forgive
by dylady
Summary: Charlene and Kenny is a long time childhood. However, there is something that make them get together. What will this couple do to maintain the spark between them?
1. Chapter 1

_CAST: main character_

_Charlene Choi – rich, she doesn't want people to know that she is rich so she dresses like a poor person! She is nice, pretty and adorable! Her mother dies of cancer! Only have a father that takes care of her, which her dad owns the biggest company in the world. Last year of college! 22 years old! Top riches in the world_

_Kenny Kwan – normal, but became rich later! Nice, doesn't play around with girls much. Not like his friend EDISON! Same year as Charlene Choi and 22 ½ years old! Father dies of car accident when he was 7 years old! _

_Co – character: Steven, Edison, Nicholas, and Gillian! _

_Setting – Hong Kong_

_Dear Dairy, 9/1/2002_

_Today, I met a nice guy, really nice guy in the mall! He helped me with all the stuff and carried all the way to my car! I guess he is the boss of that store! I heard some lady called him that! The funny thing is that he doesn't want anyone that he is rich, just like me! Guess what dairy; I met my dream boy today! I hope he goes to same school! I wish I could meet him again! Well, still this year I am going to change my appearance, I have a bet with Gillian, my best, best., best friend ever, that I have to be act like a rich girl for the whole year, or she won't go to my birthday party! Today, I have brought a lot of clothes, make up, and shoes! The funny thing, my friend Gillian though I don't know how to change myself and ask for help! Ha! That's not true at all! Um…dairy…I scare about tomorrow, first day of school! Would everyone would recognize me or not! I got to go now! Mom call! I will write again! _

_You're truly, _

_Charlene Choi_


	2. Chapter 2

_CHARLENE (point of view)_

_Dear Dairy, 9/1/2002_

_Today, I met a nice guy, really nice guy in the mall! He helped me with all the stuff and carried all the way to my car! I guess he is the boss of that store! I heard some lady called him that! The funny thing is that he doesn't want anyone that he is rich, just like me! Guess what dairy; I met my dream boy today! I hope he goes to same school! I wish I could meet him again! Well, still this year I am going to change my appearance, I have a bet with Gillian, my best, best., best friend ever, that I have to be act like a rich girl for the whole year, or she won't go to my birthday party! Today, I have brought a lot of clothes, make up, and shoes! The funny thing, my friend Gillian though I don't know how to change myself and ask for help! Ha! That's not true at all! Um…dairy…I scare about tomorrow, first day of school! Would everyone would recognize me or not! I got to go now! Lily Jie call! I will write again! _

_You're truly, _

_Charlene Choi_

"_Miss Charlene? Dinner time, should I bring your dinner up?" Lily Jie said. Lily jie is my dad servant for years since I was not even bored yet! Since my mom dies of cancer, Lily jie has been taking care of me! _

"_No! I am coming down!" I said. I putted my dairy away under my pillows. I walked down with Lily jie! "Ooooooo Lily jie, it smells so good! What did you make? Let me guess, my favorite!" _

_I hugged her and ran to the table and start eating by myself. Starting last three month, my dad has not been eating at home. He always has excuses, is either "I have a date" or "I am busy from work". Good thing my dad is dating now! He looks so lonely! However, I have not seemed her before…all I know she is nice and has kids of her own and her husband has a car accident! I heard my dad saying to Lily Jie that she works at my dad company! I have not been to my dad company since I stepped on Middle School! People are weird there, and I don't want people pinching my face! _

_On the dinner table was my favorite food. It has pork rib with egg, shrimp salad and seafood soup. Yummy…my tummy was full after eating all that! So I walked up the room and preparing for the next day of school. I was really tire…I was changing clothes every minute these pass one hour. I finally got decide what I want to wear for tomorrow. Is a pink shirt said MY WAY! GET AWAY! In addition, a white skirt. I finally just plop in my bed and felt asleep just like that! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2 _

_Kenny Point of View _

_Beep…beeps…beep, the alarm clock ring. _

_Aiya! I searched for the alarm clock…and there stand my mother walking in my room. I quickly pop up. "MOM! Didn't I tell you don't walk in like that?"_

_I know my mother did not come home until 10 pm last night. Is been 10 years since my dad die of car accident and she been dating. I know I have told her to date often, but do not pass her curfew. Man! I am sounding like her now. _

"_What! I can't walk in to my little boy now?" mom said with a smirk. She was wearing work clothes again. I wonder what does people talk about her since she is dating the BOSS! _

"_MOM, I am not a little boy know more. I freaken 22 and going to be 23 next month." I yelled. There came my two sisters. They are twin and about to be 16 this month! Since my dad die, I have helping my mom taking care of my two sisters. _

"_Good morning Brother Kenny." They said it in unison. "You better get up! Is our first day of high school?" They were jumping up and down of my bed. _

"_Okay, okay! I am getting up!" I said. "You better move or you get a spank from me!" They quickly ran out the room. _

"_Son, I am going to work now! The lunch for Kate and Kathy is in the kitchen and also your breakfast." She said. She waved goodbye and ran out the door as if she was late or something. She could not be, is 6 pm. I guess she is having breakfast for so call boyfriend again. After washing and did my morning routine and walked downstairs. _

"_Good morning brother, here is your breakfast." Kate pointed to the plate next to her. They both giggle. _

_As I walked to the table, I looked at the breakfast and see something was missing. "What the…Kate…Kathy…did you just give all your bread to me and take my meat!" I was grinning at them as they were in big trouble or something. _

"_It's all your fault of being late for breakfast, brother." Kathy said. "And you better eat. We don't want to be late for the first day of school." _

"_Fine! Get your backpack now!" I said with a smirk on my face. I really have to be nice to them. I walked to my car. In addition, I see my sisters were yelling who is getting to seat in front. _

_I yelled at them, "Stop it now! Both of you sit in the back! I have someone to pick up!" They were scare of me the first time and just quietly open the door and sat in without saying another word. Not even asking me who am I picking, why is so important. I droved to my friend house, Edison Chen. _


End file.
